Big Red Car (vehicle)/Gallery
Gallery BigRedCarMusicVideo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The first Big Red Car from 1995. BigRedCar-TitleCard.jpg|Cartoon sketch of the first Big Red Car. BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. BigRedCar(Song).jpg|The front design of the first Big Red Car. BigRedCar(Song)2.jpg|The first Big Red Car in the outside scene. BigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Promo picture from the Big Red Car production in 1995. TheWigglesandDorothyin1995.jpg|Big Red Car at awards night. WeLikeToSayHello.jpg|The first Big Red Car's last scene on the video Wake Up Jeff from 1996. BigRedCarT-Shirt.JPG|A "Big Red Car" T-shirt worn by a boy named Christopher in "Wiggledance!". ChristmasStar-Prologue.jpg|The Big Red Car in deleted scene of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" ReindeerExpress5.jpg|Picture frame of Big Red Car in deleted song: "Reindeer Express" from "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas". TheBigRedCarinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The second Big Red Car from 1997. QuackQuack(TheWigglesMovie).jpg TheWigglesMovieT-Shirt.jpg|The Big Red Car on a T-shirt for The Wiggles Movie TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePhoto.jpg TheWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg JefftheMechanic10.jpg|The inside of the second car. BigRedCarin1998.jpg|The third Big Red Car from 1998. TheWigglesintheBigRedCarin1998.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in 1998 TheWigglesinTootToot!.jpg|Big Red Car in "Toot Toot!" TheWigglesGroupinTootTootPromoPicture.jpg|A "Toot Toot!" promo picture of The Wiggle Friends in the Big Red Car. BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg CaptainFeathersword-GarageScene2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the Big Red Car BigRedCarFlying.jpg|The Big Red Car flying BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggly Big Show" PurpleSmoke.jpg|Purple Smoke from the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinCGI.jpg|The Big Red Car in CGI for intro of TV Series BigRedCarTransition.jpg|Big Red Car transition PuppetWagsandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Puppet style of Big Red Car. Nutrition50.jpg|The Wiggles (without Jeff) in the Big Red Car from Nutrition. TheBody17.jpg|Greg starting the Big Red Car. IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide.jpg|The fourth Big Red Car in 2000 TheBigRedCar'sEyes.jpg|The Big Red Car with animated eyes. TheBigRedCar'sEyes2.jpg|The Big Red Car with animated eyes. TheBigRedCarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car crashing itself. TheBigRedCar'sEyesBlinking.jpg|The Big Red Car's eyes blinking. TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2000Live.png|The Big Red Car in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" ChristmasAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Yule Be Wiggling" ZoologicalGardens2.jpg|An illustration of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. InflatableBigRedCar.jpg|An inflatable Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinWigglySafari.jpg|The fifth Big Red Car in 2002 SteveandBindiintheBigRedCar.jpg|Steve Irwin and his daughter Bindi driving the Big Red Car. TheWigglesandMake-UpCrew.jpg|The make-up crew in the Big Red Car. BigRedCarinWiggleBay.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Bay" TheBigRedCarinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins.jpg|The Wiggles drinking water while in the Big Red Car Where'sJeff?-TheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car ride TheBigRedCarinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience.jpg|The Big Red Car in electronic storybook: "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2004Live.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Live Hot Potatoes!" TheBigRedCar-WigglyAnimation.jpg|The Big Red Car in Wiggly Animation BigRedCar-2005.jpg|The sixth Big Red Car from 2005 HereComesTheBigRedCarPromoPicture21.jpg|The Big Red Car in backdrop WeLikeToSayHello-2006.jpg|The Big Red Car in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Let'sGo(We'reRidingInOurBigRedCar)-2006.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-USALive.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" BigRedCarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Racing to the Rainbow" SamDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam driving the Big Red Car. TheBigRedCarinGettingStrong.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Getting Strong" IDriveTheBigRedCar.jpg|The Big Red Car in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" HenryGoestoGawa2.jpg|Sam and Henry in the Big Red Car BigRedCarinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Time" website TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2008Live.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Big Show" TheBigRedCarToy.jpg|The Big Red Car toy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus". TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2009Live.jpg|The 7th Big Red Car JeffandRingoSleeping.jpg|Big Red Car in "Big Birthday" BigRedCarinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Let's Eat" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2011Live.jpg|The Big Red Car in Australia Day TV special CluckCluckCity.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Ukulele Baby!" OokiOokiOokiHearThatBouzouki.jpg|George Tseros playing bouzouki in the Big Red Car with the Wiggles (minus Anthony) ToyBox3.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a Big Red Car toy GoFarBigRedCarWigglyAnimation.png|Big Red Car in coloring book LookBothWays-2011Prologue.jpg|Volkswagen Big Red Car in "Look Both Ways" TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-2012.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in 2012. LookBeforeYouGo3.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Surfer Jeff" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-Celebration!.jpg|The Big Red Car in deleted scene of "Celebration!" TheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car TheVolkswagenBigRedCar2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car TheVolkswagenBigRedCar3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car VolkswagenBigRedCarAuction.jpg|Volkswagen Big Red Car in auction commercial LookBeforeYouGo-Volkswagen.jpg|Volkswagen Big Red Car in "Look Before You Go" music video BigRedCarinTakingOff!.jpg|Big Red Car in "Taking Off!" cara.PNG|big red car Wiggles big red car.jpg|Big Red Car in 2006 Category:Galleries Category:Vehicle Galleries